Sleeping Beauty
by beatress
Summary: Because the Prince won't kiss the Sleeping Beauty for his own sinister reasons… NaLu… Narrated to the best of Natsu's ability…


**A/n: **A one-shot just for the craziness of it. Purely Natsu narrating it. Beware of Erza and Aquarius!

This story has no relation to any other and any similarity is purely coincidental; Although it may have borrowed a little plots points for 'Sleeping beauty' itself. Nor is it related to Fairytail, just borrowed characters from Mashima-sensei.

Get ready for the craziness!

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping Beauty<strong>

**Summary:-** Because the Prince won't kiss the Sleeping Beauty for his own sinister reasons… NaLu… Narrated to the best of Natsu ability…

* * *

><p>The Prince arrived at his destination. His pants softened. His feet flattened on the floor balancing his weight. Blood dripped down from the scratch under his eye. He made it to the door. AT LAST!<p>

He wasn't the least bit worried about what was beyond the door. He was sure he killed the witch that caused the people of this kingdom all the suffering. She was a strong one and it took all of his power to defeat her. He was a dragon prince after all and there was nothing he couldn't pull through.

He was just wandering around the forest when he heard a rumour- An interesting one at that. A princess, mind you she's a beautiful one, had been put to sleep two years prior to his stumbling upon the news. A powerful mage prevented the princes of any neighbouring states to even take an inch closer to her room at the heart of the sleeping kingdom. Revenge, they termed it- for the witch was not invited to the naming ceremony. He passed through the statues of stones which he assumed to be the princes who attempted to save the kingdom and have the princess. He asked his exceed (general terminology: flying cat) to take him to the kingdom. He had no interest in the princess or her beauty. He only wanted to pick a fight for those who'd beat him weren't close to being born.

'Will you, dear prince, save our princess and the kingdom?' asked a goat-like glowing man, if that made sense. The people of that kingdom seemed familiar but weird. Had he been here before?

Promising his word, the prince took off to bring 'light' to the darkness that was etched in their skies.

He was guided by a weird looking girl with a stringed piano, singing all the way down till they reached a palace at the centre. A man with a scorpion tail attacked him with sand, making Happy (the exceed fall down). A bull on feet confronted him too, making him quiver at the closeness in which his axe missed him. The prince got back to them before being stopped by the singer informing them that he came to save the princess. Those guys had TEARS in their eyes. How touching!

To his sorrow, these guys were not the villains like he supposed to be.

1…

2…

3…

'Damn!' he cursed those un-princely words. Whoever made a rule like he should act like a prince? (You must be aware that there _is _a rule that a prince should act like a prince. There was none that he should too. Mind you.).

Winds started blowing and clouds grew darker. The prince was unfazed. He figured that a few more allies came to fight him. How funny.

'Fight them you idiot! Why do I find all idiots?!' a fish asked him from under the under-bridge bringing him to his senses via water.

That's when he realised his purpose for visit has just begun…

Now that he recollects his fight, he would love to do it again. He wished the witch would grow stronger next time and put two princesses to sleep. He even asked her to throw in a few accomplices. It was boring to fight only her and her hundred minions. ('Hundred just seems to be a golden figure now a days' she sobbed. Her plans failed.)

And there he was in front of the room where he was guided to by a human crab. People from this kingdom are definitely otakus cross-dressing like that! He wondered if the princess was any human. Why did he even bother to come here? He was done with the duty. Oh yeah, he read that stupid fairy tale book in which the prince saves the princess. Besides, he was curious to… check if the princess had horns? A tail? Maybe she is a cow? That bull with an axe might be her father and the fish might be her mother… (Happy was glad the fish didn't hear him. He was scared of her. Very much)

'We were waiting for you, master' a maid asked, her hair pinker than his.

He stepped into the room which was as pink as the Sakura trees in his yard back in the kingdom- the walls, curtains, widow, the maid and her uniform(actually it was black but the pinkness was getting to him, so much that he felt dizzy)

'We've painted the whole room when you were fighting the witch. It's your hair colour' the maid replied, guessing his thoughts. 'Did you not like it? Will I be punished, master?'

There she goes with her punchline, unknown to Natsu(That's the prince's name if you haven't guessed it).

'Come this way. The princess is sleeping for you' she said, pointing to the corner where there were- three beds? Three women? Pinkness definitely is getting to him.

'Onii-chan wouldn't be pleased… but you can choose the real princess- Only one I mind you. Or you'll be fed to Aquarius-san?' Suddenly, her tone made the fish seem like a shark. Happy fainted, strained by all the thinking he did. Those three were identical with a orange-haired male standing in front of them, wailing occasionally, 'You're so beautiful, Lucy. I can kiss you all!'

What was he? A kissing booth? He doubted if he is still sane. How can someone be so beautiful?

He looked at the face of the princess- three of them. His ears picked onto the voice of the male which said 'Gemi, mini, please turn back into your original selves. Waah! The prince has come to kiss Lucy! Although I wanted to be the one. Waaah!'

'Lucy? Where have I heard that name?'

Reality finally dawned on his tiny brain. That was the girl who bullied him when he was small. Not like he let himself get bullied by her. It's just- She used to cry a lot, whine a lot, shout a lot and at time was scarier than Erza (his bodyguard; apparently he is busy running away from her when he got sucked into this fairytale).

'Wait, you want me to kiss her?'

'Precisely,' the maid affirmed.

'Like hell. She's a monster. She's better off asleep'

'Mind your tongue Prince. She's the smoothest petal of Rainbow Sakura. And not to mention her chocolate brown eyes…. Waaah! They've been closed for two years' The orange head broke into tears, reminiscing her beauty.

The prince looked unsure. He sniffed the air, a strong scent pulling him towards it. He went to the corner most bed where the princess was lying in her slumber.

Her blonde hair was spread across the pink bed. Her eyes closed, like the orangey said, hiding the orbs he admired. Yeah, he liked them- they were a close resemblance to chocolate and chocolates are tasty! Her smell was drawing him closer- that vanilla and strawberry scent- Erza's favourite cake (not vanilla, Strawberry! Erza's coming after you if you say otherwise) . Her body was cold as he wiped a stray hair off her face, much like Gray's (Oh and he hated that- that she was like Gray now- that stupid prince of the Ice kingdom). He wanted her warm but he didn't want her to shout at him or turn into Erza (He barely escaped that knight. She'll surely have his head if she finds out).

They were not on very good terms when she's awake.

She's most definitely not kissed before and will make a huge fuss when she wakes up.

She might even kick him when she realises he was the one who kissed her.

He doesn't like to fight her. That is one reason why he allows her to yell at him. Even now he probably won't and will accept getting kicked out.

Besides, he had no desire to be disturbed for sleep was getting to him too. He's a growing child and his mother told him to enough sleep.

She was sleeping for two years. A couple more hours won't matter right?

He slipped into the bed, tossing his sword out and pulling the blonde closer. He nuzzled his head in her hair while a grin spread across his face.

She'd kill him if she knows what he's doing now. But he'll deal with it later. Because….

A Sleeping beauty must be woken up…

A Sleeping Lucy is more beautiful than her and the world deserves a little more peace.

And he, something to tease her later about…

Then what happened? He fell asleep, making the Spirits turn to stone and calling out in unison. "Aquarius!"

Oi, oi, someone tell the prince to wake the Sleeping beauty up!

* * *

><p><strong>An: **This is a product of my craziness. I had a long day and needed to chill out. This was whole lot of fun to write. Don't judge it- this just might not have very strong grammar or plot or whatever. I just let my craziness take over. I feel much better you know. Hehehe…

Leave a fav, follow (if you want more- maybe related to other pairings), pm, review if you enjoyed it. I'd be delighted to hear out your views or what you think might have happened later- open ended slightly- Write your own ending!

Ja ne!


End file.
